Are You Fond of Me?
by Xanna1999
Summary: Elijah doesn't believe in love, but maybe he can be fond of someone. One-shot/ sister-story to Damon's Daughter, but can be read alone.


"Are You Fond Of Me?"

Elijah doesn't believe in love, but maybe he can be fond of someone. **One-shot/ sister-story to ****Damon's Daughter****, but can be read alone.**

* * *

Elijah didn't believe in love, for five main reasons.

1. First, the expression most commonly used with love is "falling in love." There is no better word to describe it. It is indeed "falling" in love, and that's what he hated about it. You are tricked into it like an addictive gambling game, and then you are tripped, and you fall, and you keep falling in a seemingly endless spiral. And, like everything that falls, you eventually hit a bottom, and it will be hard and painful. Falling in love only gives you an incurable ache when you reach the end.

2. Second, love is blind. You will walk into love without seeing it, and you will follow love without noticing it. It will dictate your life, and you will not know it until the blindfold is gone, and you love no more. Only then will you realize what kind of sheep you had been while under the spell of love.

3. Third, love hurts. When you fall in love, there are many times when your feelings are not returned, resulting in a painful void in your heart. The pain will seem unbearable, and was not worth the heady feeling you got before your love was not returned. After realizing the truth behind the disadvantages of love, and after experiencing the heartbreak for yourself, will you only realize how meaningless and futile your love was. Your love will only cut you open in the end.

4. "All is fair in love and war." This commonly used saying is very true, and will only result in your downfall. Love often strikes many people at once, and for the same thing or person. Competition is what war is about, and love is just the same. You will compete with others to show your affection, and prove your love is most worthy. But, so will everyone else. When competition reaches your friends and family, and you focus only on the art of competition for love, you begin to lose the things you held dear before love struck you. Chances are, you will lose the competition to someone else, and you will be left with nothing, having sacrificed everything to try and win.

5. The most important reason why Elijah believed love wasn't worth his time: your love is no more important than someone else's. Unless you are some sort of Casanova or Eros, the Greek god of Love and Passion, your love is only important as long as someone believes it is. To keep someone in need of your love, it takes a lifetime of adoration and spontaneity, or else they will look to someone else for the same love and adoration. In the end, love can only hurt you.

Elijah had lived by these five reasons ever since Tatia died, and kept believing them until he met Katerina. Despite what he said to others, he let his guard down. You could say that it was because she looked like Tatia, or maybe he missed the odd sensation of love. He would never admit to either. After Katerina left and became Katherine, Elijah built walls around his heart once more, and tried to make sure that this time; nothing would be strong enough to tear them down. Unfortunately, love is strong; Stronger than any spell, and much stronger than any wall.

* * *

Elijah first met Emma around 1938 in Chicago. Her mother had died years before, and she'd been on her own since then. Emma's mother, Julia, was the first vampire turned by an Original, which somehow passed down all Original traits to her. Julia's family traveled with Elijah's to The New World, so they practically grew up together, and were close family friends. She asked Mikael to turn her, and he willingly did. For a while, Julia was happy, but she longed for a child. When Esther found out about it, she made it her business to find a way for Julia to have a child. She came up with an ancient potion that made it possible for a vampire to conceive. She gave to elixir to Julia as soon as possible, and expected her to have a baby within a year, but Julia didn't want a child with just anyone. She wanted to love the man she had this child with, which is why she waited nearly a thousand years to have Emma- with the one and only Damon Salvatore, but before Julia could tell Damon, she learned that Mikael, who had now became an enemy, was hunting all of the Originals down. To save Damon, Julia left, leaving a scar on Damon's already wounded heart. Months later, Emma was born, and Julia quickly learned that she was special. She was born a vampire, but instead of causing her not to age, this caused her to age rapidly. Within five years of her life, she had already taken the form of a fifteen year old girl. Things were happy, until Mikael had finally succeeded in hunting Julia down, causing Emma to be left on her own. When her mother died, she decided to finally learn who her father was, which brings us back to the cold winter night when Elijah and Emma first met.

* * *

_"Mr. Mikaelson, I am capable of opening an automobile door," Emma joked. _

"_Please, call me Elijah," he smiled, "and I am only being a gentleman. What brings you to Chicago, Emma?" Elijah replied, leading her to a small diner._

"_The jazz, the alcohol, the parties," she smirked. "What's not to like?"_

"_Really, why are you here?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes._

_Her tone was no longer flirtatious, but serious. "Elijah…, I was told by some witches that you knew my mother, Julia," Emma cautiously spoke. She noticed how easily his name rolled off her tongue. Elijah. _

"_Ahh… Juliana. Such a kind woman. How is she?"_

"_Sir, you should notice my word choice. I didn't say 'know her,' I said 'knew her.'" Emma explained, almost in a whisper. Every time she spoke of her mother, it felt like a dagger was scraping across her skin._

"_Oh," Elijah realized. "My sincere apologies. Your mother was a wonderful woman. If there's anything you need, anything at all…"_

"_Well, that's why I'm here. I need to know more about my father."_

* * *

When Elijah first saw her, the wall that he had carefully built himself, brick by brick, came crashing down. Emma was breathtakingly beautiful, but not in the same way as Katherine and Tatia. Emma always looked as if she was glowing. A fire burned inside her brighter than any sun. She was kind, and had a rare innocence about her, that seemed like it could never be taken away. After this one meeting, the two kept in touch through letters, but didn't meet face to face again for another fifteen years.

1953

Savannah, Georgia

"_So, Elijah. Where have you been lurking around these days?" Emma smirked as she walked through the streets of Savannah, hand in hand with Elijah. _

"_I resided in France for a year or so. Lovely country, lovely people, too," he replied. _

"_Did you… see any streetwalkers?" Emma slyly asked, blushing a bit. _

"_Emma!" Elijah laughed. "A lady shouldn't ask those sorts of questions. How did you learn about streetwalkers, anyway?" He asked, whispering "streetwalkers." _

"_I read that France is famous for its women." Emma simply replied. "Can you clarify that statement for me, Mr. Mikealson?" She cheekily asked. _

_Elijah pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. He then rolled his eyes and pulled a cigarette package out of his pocket. Emma's eyes widened. She didn't picture Elijah as a smoker. _

"_Don't pretend you don't light up every once in a while, you little hypocrite," Elijah smirked as he handed her a cigarette. _

"_You haven't changed a bit," Emma smiled as Elijah tossed her a lighter. No, he certainly hadn't changed._

* * *

_"I really did miss you, you know," Emma whispered. Elijah and Emma were still walking the streets of Savannah, catching up. Fifteen years was a long time to be away from someone she had grown so close to. It had grown darker and the dim street lights were the only things lighting their path. "I wrote to you all the time," Emma continued before Elijah had a chance to speak, "and I now realize that writing you was quite rash because I didn't even know what side of the Earth you were on," she halfheartedly laughed. "I wrote the most pointless things to you, too. Things like what I had eaten for breakfast, or who I had a conversation with that day, things that didn't really matter." She was rambling._

"_Emma–" Elijah began. _

"_What's her name?" Emma asked, cutting him off. _

_Elijah just looked at her, confused. He was about to ask her what she was talking about before she cut him off again. _

"_You were in France for nearly fifteen years. The only thing that could keep a man like you in the same place for so long would be a woman, so, what's her name?" _

_Elijah sighed. "It's not a woman at all. It's a thing, my family. There were rumors going around that my brother didn't bury them at sea, but that they were in a crypt somewhere in France. But they were simply rumors, rumors that have now been proven false," Elijah told her._

_There was something different about him when he spoke of his family. He looked almost… broken. "Elijah, broken," Emma thought. "Those words don't exactly belong next to each other or even in the same sentence for that matter." _

"_Oh." Emma simply replied despite all the thoughts running through her head. "So, there is no woman?"_

"_Emma, I have told you before, I do not believe in love," Elijah sighed. _

"_Yes, I know," she timidly said, "but that doesn't mean that you cannot be fond of someone." _

_He pursed his lips and then replied "Yes, I suppose you're right." _

"_Are you fond of me?" She asked, her blue-green eyes sparkling in the dim street lights._

* * *

_**And was at that moment Elijah knew that he had done it again. He had stupidly fallen in love, and didn't know how to fall out, or if he even wanted to. Maybe he could just be fond of her for a while.**_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this One-shot! I really enjoyed writing it! Please Review! (:


End file.
